Play Nice Runo
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 32 |last = A Place Far From Home |next = You're Going Down Clown! |image = File: PlayNiceRuno.jpg }} Play Nice Runo is the 32nd episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on April 13, 2008, in English. Plot The Battle Brawlers are dispersed into separate worlds created by the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. Julie, Marucho, and Shun pass their test. Now it is time for Runo to pass her test. The Haos Legendary Soldier, Lars Lion, creates a mystical woodland area. Tigrerra and Runo find themselves wandering in a forest full of mist. Runo pleads and wishes that Dan would be here to guide them. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appears. Runo then has a flashback of when she was small with Dan. Then Lars Lion transforms into an old lady and awaits for Runo in a cave. Wondering where they are, the duo stumbles into an old lady. The lady suggests some directions, but Runo is creeped out by her looks and ponders deeper into the woods. After cluelessly strolling in the forest, Runo encounters a little boy. The little boy was in a hurry and steamed off to somewhere. Desperately needing directions, Runo and Tigrerra decide to chase after him. As the two were catching up to him, Runo has the strangest feeling that she has seen the little boy before. As Runo and Tigrerra reach the cottage that is presumed to be the little boy's house, she knocks on the door and out comes the boy. The boy seems to remember Runo, although Runo doesn't. After a while, Runo has a slight flashback of her childhood. She remembers the first is then challenged by a young boy (Dan) from her past, that was created by the Lars Lion. The battle tests Runo and her partner Haos Tigrerra, but the real test is for her to admit that she treasures her friendship with the real Dan Kuso. Being stubborn, Runo won't admit anything to Lars Lion. When Tigrerra is being attacked, Runo is forced to admit that she really does treasure Dan, saying "We are friends forever, Dan!" ''By doing this Tigrerra evolves into Haos Blade Tigrerra (which frees herself from Runo's stubbornness) and defeats Lars Lion; thus passing their test. Major events *Runo battles Lars Lion, the Haos soldier, who creates a brawler in the form of a younger Dan. *Runo learns that she and Dan met before the Bakugan came to Earth. *Tigrerra evolves into Blade Tigrerra. *Runo defeats Lars Lion, passing her test. Featured Brawl Battle at the Illusionary Forest *'Runo Misaki' VS 'Illusionary Dan Kuso' Round 1 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ '''Runo's HSP:' 0 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Runo and Dan both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Dan throws out Haos Robotallion onto his Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs) Runo throws out Haos Hynoid against Robotallion. (Hynoid: 360 Gs - Robotallion: 330 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Cheering Battle), allowing him to add in another Bakugan which increases his first Bakugan's power level. Dan throws out Haos Ravenoid onto the Cheering Battle. (Hynoid: 360 Gs - Robotallion and Ravenoid: 420 Gs) Runo activates Rapid Haos, allowing her to throw out Haos Tuskor. (Hynoid and Tuskor: 740 Gs - Robotallion and Ravenoid: 420 Gs). Dan counters with Ability Counter, nullifying Runo's ability. Tuskor returns to Runo in ball form. (Hynoid: 360 Gs - Robotallion and Ravenoid: 420 Gs) Hynoid gets wiped out by Robotallion's punching attack and returns to Runo in ball form. Robotallion and Ravenoid return to Dan in ball form. Dan's first Gate Card vanishes. Dan wins this round. Round 2 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Runo's HSP: 0 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 350 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Dan throws out Haos Ravenoid onto Runo's first Gate Card. (Power: 390 Gs) Runo sets another Gate Card behind Dan's first Gate Card. Runo throws out Haos Tuskor against Ravenoid. (Tuskor: 380 Gs - Ravenoid: 390 Gs) Runo opens her Gate Card (Pyrus), which swaps G-Power of your Bakugan with the opponents. (Tuskor: 390 Gs - Ravenoid: 380 Gs) Dan activates Spark Out on Ravenoid, nullifying the opponent's Gate Card and increasing Ravenoid's power level by 50 Gs. (Tuskor: 380 Gs - Ravenoid: 440 Gs) Tuskor gets wiped out by Ravenoid's punching attack and returns to Runo in ball form. Ravenoid returns to Dan in ball form. Dan's first Gate Card vanishes. Dan wins this round. Round 3 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Runo's HSP: 0 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 700 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Dan throws out Haos Ravenoid onto Runo's second Gate Card. (Power: 390 Gs) Runo sets her final Gate Card on the right side of her second Gate Card. Runo throws out Haos Tigrerra against Ravenoid. (Tigrerra: 340 Gs - Ravenoid: 390 Gs) Runo opens her Gate Card (Tigrerra Character), which doubles Tigrerra's power level. (Tigrerra: 680 Gs - Ravenoid: 390 Gs). Ravenoid gets wiped out by Tigrerra's claw attack and returns to Dan in ball form. Tigrerra returns to Runo in ball form. Runo's second Gate Card vanishes. Runo wins this round. Round 4 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Runo's HSP: 350 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 700 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Dan throws out Haos Robotallion onto Runo's final Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs) Runo throws out Haos Tigrerra against Robotallion. (Tigrerra: 340 Gs - Robotallion: 330 Gs) Runo opens her Gate Card. (Haos Normal: + 150 Gs) (Tigrerra: 490 Gs - Robotallion: 480 Gs) Robotallion gets wiped out by Tigrerra's claw attack and returns to Dan in ball form. Tigrerra returns to Runo in ball form. Runo's final Gate Card vanishes. Runo wins this round. Round 5 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Runo's HSP: 750 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 700 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Dan sets his second Gate Card. Dan throws out Haos Lars Lion onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 500 Gs) Runo throws out Haos Tigrerra against Lars Lion. (Tigrerra: 340 Gs - Lars Lion: 500 Gs) Dan activates Sagittarius Arrow on Lars Lion, reviving Robotallion and Ravenoid and adding them into the battle. (Tigrerra: 340 Gs - Lars Lion, Robotallion, and Ravenoid: 1220 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card. (Haos Normal: + 100 Gs) (Tigrerra: 440 Gs - Lars Lion, Robotallion, and Ravenoid: 1520 Gs) Tigrerra evolves into Blade Tigrerra. (Blade Tigrerra: 550 Gs - Lars Lion, Robotallion, and Ravenoid: 1520 Gs) Runo activates Velocity Fang on Tigrerra, nullifying the opponent's ability and decreasing their power level by 100 Gs. Robotallion and Ravenoid get wiped out by Tigrerra's slashing attack due to Sagittarius Arrow being canceled and return to Dan in ball form. (Blade Tigrerra: 550 Gs - Lars Lion: 500 Gs). Lars Lion is wiped out by Tigrerra's slashing attack. Runo wins this round. Conclusion *'Runo's BR:' 1/3 ~ Dan's BR: 0/3 The winner is Runo Misaki. Bakugan Debuts *Blade Tigrerra Bakugan Seen *Apollonir *Clayf *Delta Dragonoid *Exedra *Frosch *Gorem *Hynoid *Lars Lion *Oberus *Preyas *Ravenoid *Robotallion *Skyress *Tigrerra *Blade Tigrerra *Tuskor Trivia Deleted Scenes * In the Japanese episode, there are some deleted scenes which don't appear in the dub version. ** Runo is confused about her feelings for Dan. But after the test, Runo admits that she loves Dan, instead of a friend, unlike the English version. Instead of "We are friends forever, Dan!" she says "I love Dan!". A heart background can be seen as she declares it. Hynoid deleted.png|Close-up of Haos Robotallion's punch against Haos Hynoid. Dan runo deleted.jpg|Kid Dan runs away after talked with kid Runo. Runo-deleted-scene.jpg|Runo admits that she loves Dan. Tigrerra deleted 2.png|Tigrerra's G power before she attacks. Tigrerra deleted.jpg|Tigrerra pulls her blades back after she defeats Lars Lion. Differences between the Japanese and English dub *Runo's test played out differently in the Japanese version. In that version, she chased the young Dan earlier than the English dub, but afterward, she can't find him. Also, when the old lady appears, Runo does ask her where Dan is and helps her, even thanking the old lady for helping her, unlike the English dub, where she simply ignores the old lady. Video de:Nicht so stur, Runo Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes